Ichigo, hast du es noch nicht gemerkt?
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Meine allererste Fanfiction! Es geht um Ichigo und Ryo, die meiner Meinung nach, das absolute TMM Traumpaar sind. Bitte kommentiert...


**Ichigo, hast du es noch nicht gemerkt?**

Ichigo war mit Aoyama-kun im Kino gewesen und anschließend hatten sie noch  
gemeinsam eine Pizza verdrückt. Insgesamt war der Abend sehr gut gelaufen  
und Aoyama hatte ihr sogar einen Kuss gegeben... Er hatte sie schließlich  
nach Hause gebracht und sich vor der Haustür von ihr verabschiedet.

Ichigo betrat nun überglücklich das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg ins  
Wohnzimmer. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass dort Licht brannte. Eigentlich  
wollten ihre Eltern doch ausgehen? „Ich bin wieder da!" rief Ichigo und  
sprang ins Wohnzimmer um ihre Eltern zu begrüßen, doch anstatt ihrer Eltern  
stand Ryo im Raum. „Was machst du denn hier?" platzte sie heraus. „Ichigo!",  
stieß Ryo hervor und kam auf Ichigo zu, „Ein Glück, dass du hier bist!".  
Jetzt stand er direkt vor ihr und sah ihr erleichtert in die Augen. Ichigo  
wandte ihren Blick dem Boden zu und fragte drauflos: „Was ist denn los?  
Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Und wie bist du hier reingekommen?". „Ich  
habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht...", antwortete Ryo, „Wo warst  
du?"-„Was geht dich das an? Und warum hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"-„Jetzt  
sag schon, wo warst du?". Ichigo atmete tief durch „Es geht dich zwar nichts  
an, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich war mit Aoyama-kun im Kino.  
War es das was du hören wolltest?". Ryo antwortete nicht und blickte zu  
Boden. „Nun ja, ...", sagte er schließlich, „Ich wollte dich eigentlich ins  
Cafe holen, doch du warst nicht da. Ich habe dich den ganzen Abend lang  
gesucht...". Ichigo errötete leicht, doch dann fragte sie nur empört: „Warum  
sollte ich denn schon wieder ins Cafe kommen? Habe denn nicht schon genug  
gearbeitet?"-„Du solltest gar nicht arbeiten. Es war bloß zu deinem  
Schutz..."-„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ichigo erstaunt. „Ich will es dir  
erklären...", meinte Ryo und setzte sich auf das Sofa, „es ist so: Kisshu,  
Pai und Tarto haben fünf neue, extrem gefährliche Chimären erschaffen und  
auf jedes Mew-Mew-Mitglied eines losgelassen... Keiichiro und ich haben  
sofort angefangen, euch alle zusammenzutrommeln. Die anderen sind im Cafe,  
doch du warst ja nicht aufzufinden... Wir dachten schon es könnte dich  
erwischt haben.". Für einen Augenblick war es still und dann sagte Ryo  
„Komm, wir gehen ins Cafe. Es wäre gut, wenn du heute dort übernachten  
könntest..."-„Ich schreibe meinen Eltern einen Zettel, dass ich bei einer  
Freundin übernachte...". Und so machten sich die beiden auf ins Cafe...

Als sie dort ankamen, waren die anderen Mew Mews schon dabei Tee zu kochen  
und ein Bettenlager herzurichten. Als sie Ichigo entdeckten, stürmten alle  
auf sie zu und Minto und Retasu umarmten sie erleichtert. „Wo hast du nur  
gesteckt, Ichigo!", rief Retasu, „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen  
gemacht!"-„Ich, ..., ähm, ..., naja, ich war..."-„Ja?". Ichigo wurde  
knallrot und öffnete gerade den Mund, als Ryo ihr das Wort aus dem Mund  
nahm: „Sie hatte ein Date mit diesem Aoyama-kun.". Erstaunt blickten ihn die  
anderen an und Ichigo starrte zu Boden. Ryo verließ das Zimmer und ließ die  
Mädchen alleine. Im Flur traf er auf Keiichiro. „Habe ich da gerade etwa  
einen Funken Eifersucht in deiner Stimme gehört?" fragte Keiichiro  
zwinkernd. „Ach Quatsch!" antwortete Ryo wütend und ging weiter.

„Was erzählt Ryo?", meinte Minto, „Du hast dich wieder mit diesem Aoyama  
getroffen?"-„Naja, ...ja!", erwiderte Ichigo. "Mensch Ichigo, hast du noch  
nicht gemerkt, dass Ryo dich auch mag?", fragte Zakuro aus einer Ecke des  
Zimmers heraus. Alle wandten sich überrascht zu ihr um. „ Du musst ihm ja  
nicht unbedingt erzählen wie sehr du Aoyama magst, oder? Ist euch auch so  
kalt?", fragte sie plötzlich, „Lasst uns doch einen Tee trinken...". Mit  
diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und alle schauten ihr überrascht  
hinterher. „Ist sie nicht wunderbar?", sagte Minto schließlich und folgte  
ihr. „Zakuro hat Recht, Ichigo, er, ..., er ... interessiert sich für  
dich.", sagte Retasu und gemeinsam mit ihr und Purin ging Ichigo zum  
Teetrinken.

Auch Ryo und Keiichiro stießen zu dieser Teegemeinschaft, doch Ryo redete  
kaum und wirkte ein wenig abwesend. Nachdem sie ihren Tee getrunken hatten,  
beschlossen alle ins Bett zu gehen.

Ichigo lag in ihrem Schlafsack und starrte die Decke an. Sie konnte einfach  
nicht einschlafen... Die ganze Zeit über musste sie an Ryo denken und wie  
erleichtert er gewesen war, als sie gesund nach Hause gekommen war... Ichigo  
stand auf und schlich sich raus auf den Balkon. Sie atmete die kalte  
Nachtluft ganz tief ein und dachte darüber nach, ob sie Aoyama-kun überhaupt  
liebte. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand neben ihr. Sie drehte sich um. Es  
war Ryo. „Was machst du denn so spät noch hier draußen?", fragte er. „Ich,  
ähm..., kann nicht schlafen... Und was machst du hier?"-„Ich musste die  
ganze Zeit an dich denken, Ichigo.". Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Ichigo  
errötete und blickte hinaus in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Meinte er es  
ernst? Ihr ging es doch genauso... „Ichigo?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Ähm, ja?"-„Liebst du ihn? Diesen Aoyama?"-„Frechheit! Ich wüsste nicht, was  
dich das angeht!". Ichigo war inzwischen so rot wie eine Tomate. Warum  
wollte Ryo so etwas wissen? Was ging ihn das an, wen sie liebte... Plötzlich  
zog Ryo Ichigos Gesicht ganz nah an das seine und blickte ihr tief in die  
Augen. Dann sagte er: „Ich liebe dich.", küsste sie schnell, wandte sich ab,  
rannte davon und ließ eine völlig verwirrte Ichigo in der kalten Nacht  
stehen.

Eine ganze Weile stand Ichigo nun schon so da, doch ihre Gedanken ließen  
sich einfach nicht ordnen. Irgendwann beschloss sie jedoch, wieder ins Bett  
zu gehen. Lange lag sie noch wach, doch dann, irgendwann im Morgengrauen,  
schlief sie schließlich ein.

Plötzlich wurde Ichigo unsanft wachgerüttelt. „Was ist denn...!", stieß sie  
verschlafen hervor und rieb sich die Augen. Doch niemand war da. Wer hatte  
sie nur aufgeweckt? Da rüttelte es schon wieder! Ein Erdbeben? Ichigo rannte  
hinaus auf den Flur. Dort waren auch Minto, Retasu, Purin und Zakuro. Alle  
hatten sich bereits verwandelt. „Was ist denn hier los!", schrie Ichigo die  
anderen an. „Wir wissen es nicht! Was kann das nur sein?", antwortete Minto  
aufgebracht, „Könnte es ein Erdbeben sein?". Doch diese Theorie erwieß sich  
schon bald als falsch: Die fünf Chimären, die die Aliens auf die Mew Mews  
losgelassen hatten, hatten sie gefunden! Allmälich begannen sie kleine  
Löcher in die Decke zu schlagen „Was können wir nur tun? Die sind zu stark  
für uns alleine!", kreischte Ichigo. „Was ist hier los! Oh Gott...!". Ryo  
und Keiichiro waren gerade dazugestoßen und blickten nun in die  
furchterregenden Fassaden der fünf Chimären, die inzwischen das ganze Dach  
des Cafes abgerissen hatten, um die Mew Mews zu töten. Ichigo hatte sich nun  
auch verwandelt und rief: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, für eine kleine  
Lektion! Ribon Strawberry Check!". Alle taten es ihr nach und wendeten  
ihre Attacken an, doch es schien nichts zu nützen. Die Chimären waren  
einfach zu stark. Plötzlich griff eine der Chimären Ichigo an und wollte sie  
verschlucken. „Hiiilfeeee!", schrie Ichigo, „AAAH!" . „Neeeiiiiin!",  
schrie Ryo und rannte auf die Bestie zu. „Lass sie sofort runter, oder du  
kriegst es mit mir zu tun! LASS SIE RUNTER!". Das Wesen setzte bloß ein  
schiefes Grinsen auf und verschluckte Ichigo, ohne sie zu zerkauen. Entstzen  
machte sich breit und Ryo starrte das Wesen an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung,  
stürzte er sich in den Mund, wenn man es so nennen kann, des Wesens und  
dieses verschluckte auch ihn. „Nein...", hauchte Retasu entsetzt, „das kann  
doch nicht sein..."-„Du verfluchtes Mistvieh!", kreischte Minto und alle  
starrten die Chimären voller Abscheu an. Sie versuchten noch einmal mit  
allen Mitteln gegen sie anzukämpfen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich, völlig  
unerwartet, platzte der Bauch des Tiers, das Ichigo und Ryo verschlungen  
hatte und die beiden kullerten daraus hervor. Lebendig, gesund und von oben  
bis unten mit ekligem Schleim beschmiert. Ihr lebt noch, ihr lebt noch!",  
rief Purin freudig. „Ryo?", flüsterte Ichigo, sodass nur er es hören konnte,  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?"-„Tja, die Kraft der Liebe ist die stärkste  
Kraft...". Ichigo starrte ihn an, doch er erhob sich und ging zurück zu den  
anderen, als sei nichts weiter gewesen. „Da wir ja jetzt wieder vollzählig  
sind, können wir uns ja mit der Vernichtung dieser restlichen Chimären  
befassen!", meinte Zakuro, „Ich würde gerne wieder ins Bett gehen...". „Aber  
wie wollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Ichigo. „Ihr müsst die Schwachstellen  
der Kreaturen finden, Mädchen.", meinte Keiichiro. „Na, dann! Machen wir uns  
an die Arbeit!", rief Minto und die Mew Mews probierten alles, um die  
Schwachstellen der Chimären zu finden. Es war anstrengend, doch nach einer  
Weile hatten sie alle Wesen vernichtet.

Ichigo hatte ein langes, ausgiebiges Bad genommen, um sich von dem  
Chimärenschleim zu befreien. Als sie sich wieder ins Bett legte, wie alle  
anderen, war es bereits heller Morgen. Sie alle schliefen noch bis in den  
späten Nachmittag hinein und als sie schließlich, so gegen die Teezeit,  
aufgestanden waren, gönnten sie sich zuerst ein riesiges Mittagessen. Ichigo  
war immernoch verwirrt von dem was letzte Nacht alles geschehen war und nach  
dem Essen ging sie erstmal im Park spazieren. Der Tag war sonnig und es war  
wunderbar warm. Man merkte, dass der Frühling im Kommen war. Überall blüten  
die Kirschbäume und ein süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft. Ichigo fühlte sich  
wohl hier, doch sie konnte infach an nichts anderes als an Ryo denken.  
Zuerst hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht und sie gesucht. Dann hatte er ihr seine  
Liebe gestanden, sie geküsst und sie einfach in der Nacht stehengelassen.  
Und jetzt hatte er ihr auch noch mit dieser Chimäre geholfen! Wirklich  
rätselhaft... dieser Ryo... und doch so liebenswürdig... Was sollte sie  
jetzt nur tun?

Später am Abend saßen die Mädchen zusammen auf der Veranda. Alle hatten,  
außer Zakuro, abgemacht, noch eine Nacht im Cafe Mew Mew zu verbringen.  
Zakuro hatte mal wieder einen Fototermin. Doch nun war sie doch wieder  
aufgetaucht. Fing sie etwa an, die anderen tatsächlich zu mögen? „Was hast  
du denn, Ichigo?", sagte Purin, „Es ist doch schön hier, ne!"-„Ja...schon.",  
antwortete Ichigo. „Aber?", hakte Minto nach. „Nichts, aber. Was soll schon  
sein."-„Ach komm, Ichigo, du bist doch den ganzen Abend schon so  
still..."-„Ach Quatsch, das bildet ihr euch nur ein..."-„Oh nein, das denke  
ich nicht."-„Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!".

Und so verließ Ichigo die Veranda und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park,  
in dem sie nachmittags schon spazieren gewesen war. Sie hatte dort eine  
schöne Parkbank entdeckt und zu dieser war sie nun auf dem Weg. Konnten die  
anderen sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was bildeten sie sich ein? Es ging  
die anderen doch überhaupt nichts an, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht gelaunt  
war... Plötzlich, völlig in Gedanken versunken, war sie an ihrer Parkbank  
angekommen. Doch dort saß schon jemand, der traurig und mit seinen Gedanken  
wo anders in den Wald hinein starrte. Es war (natürlich) Ryo. Ichigo  
räusperte sich und völlig aufgeschreckt starrte Ryo Ichigo an. „Ähm,  
hallo...", sagte er verlegen. „Hallo.", erwiderte Ichigo, „Darf ich...  
ähm... mich vielleicht setzen?"-„Äh, na klar.". Ryo war überhaupt nicht so  
selbstsicher wie sonst. Er wirkte verlegen und etwas peinlich berührt. Ein  
Hauch rosa erschien auf Ichigos Gesicht, als sie sich setzte. „Also, ...",  
begann Ichigo nervös. „Sag bitte nichts, Ichigo.", meinte Ryo, „Ich weiß ja,  
dass du diesen Aoyama-kun liebst und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir einfach  
so einen Kuss gegeben habe. Ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Ich habe mich in  
dich verliebt, Ichigo, und daran wird sich so schnell nichts ändern, aber  
ich respektiere es, wenn du mich nicht willst.". Knallrot im Gesicht und  
völlig perplex starrte Ichigo Ryo an. Was hatte er da gesagt? Er liebte sie  
und würde es respektieren, wenn sie mit Aoyama-kun gehen würde? Es war  
tapfer von ihm, das zu sagen. Doch Ichigo wollte ja gar nicht Aoyama...  
nicht mehr! Sie hatte gemerkt, wie sehr Ryo sie mochte und vor allem, wie  
sehr sie ihn mochte... „Ryo, ich... ähm... ich will gar nichts von  
Aoyama-kun. Ich will, naja, ...äh..."-„Was?"-„Tja, ..., wie soll ich  
sagen... ich wäre lieber mit dir zusammen."-„Wirklich?", fragte Ryo  
entgeistert und tomatenrot im Gesicht, „Ist... Ist das dein Ernst?"-„Ja, ist  
es...". Ryo zog Ichigo ein Stück näher an sich heran. Er hielt ihr Gesicht  
fest, sodass sie ihn ansah und sagte: „Darf ich dich küssen?". Ichigo hatte  
zwar nicht direkt damit gerechnet, aber sie war glücklich über diese Frage.  
„Wir sind ein Paar, Ryo, also warum nicht?". Und mit diesen Worten nahm Ryo  
sie in den Arm und küsste sie, wie er noch nie eine andere geküsst hatte...

* * *

Meine erste Fanfiction! Die ist schon was älter, aber ich wollte sie wieder online stellen. Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare.


End file.
